


Making Amends

by Jestana



Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: One of Devin's friends deserves an apology for being ignored: her girlfriend, Naomi.
Relationships: Naomi Fairchild/Female Player Character, Naomi Fairchild/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in third person, but decided to write in first person for this one since the game itself is in first person.

Once we'd made all the plans we could for the moment, everyone began to say their good-byes and drift out of the restaurant. Soon, the only people left in the room were myself, Naomi, and Juniper, neither of whom have strayed far from my side. Especially Naomi. Who now took the opportunity to swat my shoulder. "Ow! What's that for?"

"For ignoring my calls and texts," Naomi told me, glaring at me.

Rubbing my shoulder, which didn't _really_ hurt, I dropped my gaze, ashamed. I'd focused more on what I'd _lost_ and less on what I'd _kept_. I still had an apartment, a best friend, and Naomi. I'd sunk so deep into the hopeless mire of depression that I hadn't considered how my treatment would affect Naomi herself. A little hesitantly, I took her hand in mine. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. Forcing myself to look up and meet her eyes, I told her, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you this past week, Naomi. It was wrong of me. I-- shit-- Things like-- There was a reason I was just going with the flow before I started at the Funplex."

"I get it, Devin, I really do," Naomi replied when I fell silent, squeezing my hand firmly. "Juniper--" at the sound of her name, Juniper looked up from her phone and gave a small wave. "She said that she hadn't seen you this bad before and it makes sense. You'd finally started caring about something, only to have it taken away. It was bound to hit you hard." She frowned at me. "Still, we said we'd be there for each other when things got tough and I meant it."

I swallowed hard, thinking of the increasingly frantic text messages I'd received from Naomi over the course of the week, interspersed by phone calls that I'd ignored as I played _Wyvern Keep_ over and over again to avoid thinking about how my life had crumbled. "Yeah, I didn't handle things well. I'm not used to anyone except Juniper caring about me."

"What about your family?" Naomi asked, tilting her head curiously. "You've told me about the good times you had with them when you were little."

Here I shrugged, absently playing with Naomi's fingers. "We just... drifted apart. I mean, I resented my parents for moving us around so much and I wasn't the only one. We keep in touch, but everyone's so focused on surviving that we haven't been able to get together."

"Well, maybe that'll change with this new arcade," Naomi offered with the bright smile I'd fallen in love with the day we met.

Just like that first day, I couldn't help smiling back, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I hope so. Once things settle down, I'd like you to meet them."

"I'd like that, too." Blushing, Naomi glanced over at Juniper, and then kissed me, quick and light.

In the months I'd known Naomi, I'd become pretty good at reading her and I could tell that she had something she wanted to ask, but didn't know how to bring it up. Lightly touching my forehead to hers, I cupped her cheek and asked quietly, "Is there something else?"

"Well-- it's just-- I-- you--" She blew out a frustrated breath, taking my hand. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

I squeezed her hand gently, deciding to play coy. "You _could_ return to my apartment with me and Juniper."

"Now I _know_ you're feeling better." Naomi rolled her eyes, though a reluctant smile tugged at her lips. "Why don't you come home with _me_ instead?"

Pleased that she'd asked outright, I replied, "Whatever would we _do_?"

"Why do I love you again?" Naomi asked, her fond smile belying the exasperation of her tone.

I laughed, feeling ready to face anything Deco Nami could throw at me with Naomi by my side. "Because I make you laugh."

"Well, I suppose." Naomi tried to keep a straight face, but her smile widened into a grin. "Fine, yes, you do."

At that moment, Juniper piped up, "If you want to go home with Naomi, Devin, feel free."

"I... don't have a change of clothes or anything," I replied once I'd stopped laughing at Naomi burying her beet-red face in my shoulder.

Naomi peeked up at me. "I don't have any clothes that would fit you."

"Your car is still at our apartment building, right?" Juniper asked Naomi, who nodded mutely. "Then you'd need to take the bus there to pick it up anyway."

I nodded, realizing what Juniper was getting at. "Right, so I'll run in to grab a change of clothes, and then you can drive us over to your place."

"Sounds good." Naomi sat up straight, beaming.

As we left the building together, Juniper rested a hand on my arm. When I looked down at her, she said, "It's good to see you smiling again, Devin. I was really worried about you."

"Thanks for having my back, Juniper," I replied, hugging her tight.

We soon joined Naomi at the bus stop and I looked forward to spending more time with Naomi. Underneath the hopeless apathy that had overcome me, I'd missed her. A lot. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends than the ones I'd made at the Funplex. I looked forward to working with them to create a new arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two reasons for writing this: it feels like the player character really should apologize to their love interest for essentially ignoring them for a week (yes, they struggle with depression, no, that doesn't mean a free pass for being rude). And there's practically no Naomi love in fandom. I like the others, but Naomi deserves some fanworks, too. So this is my humble attempt to kick it off.


End file.
